Dos Fantasmas
by cielphantomville
Summary: Saber que vamos a morir lo cambia todo. Sientes las cosas de manera diferente y las hueles muy distintas. Sin embargo la gente no aprecia el valor de sus vidas.


Dos fantasmas.

**¿Y tu alma se encadenara a la mía sin importar cuánto tiempo me tome encontrar la paz?**

El sonido de las risas infantiles se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero su buen oído le permita percibirlas mientras se aproximaban, sus vocecillas eran trinar de aves que anuncian la primera.

Rinji encuéntranos – cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca

Tío Gwenldal se molestara si ustedes no entran a la tina en este momento – decía el castaño de ojos azules

Alexandra, Millan Von Voltaire Karbelnikoff entren en este momento a bañarse

Si Yurel – dijeron los dos niños

El rey Maou levanto la cabeza de su sueva almohada ¿había escuchado bien? Esa chica, porque era la voz de una joven como de quince años llamo a los dos Von Voltaire Karbelnikoff la única forma de que eso fuera cierto seria si Gwenldal y Anissina...

Con gran curiosidad asomo la cabeza por la puerta, solo la abrió un poquito para poder observar como la chica de cabello azul y vestida de regio uniforme café tomaba a los dos niños que eran casi idénticos de las manos, a sus ojos los dos chicos eran casi iguales cabellos negros con destellos rosas en las puntas, los ojos azules aunque Millan el niño era sin duda mas joven que la chiquilla de nombre Alexandra

Rinji no deberías dejar que te fastidien – dijo ella mientras pasaba a su lado

Si lo siento hermana – contesto el castaño que ahora ya no era el dulce niño que en antaño jugara con Greta, había crecido hasta convertirse en un hombre que de alguna forma le recordaba a Conrad

Sin despegar la vista de eso cuatro se encamino hacia su despacho muy intrigado y con grandes ansias de molestar un rato a su regente

La puerta estaba abierta asi que entro sin anunciarse, todo estaba igual, los peluches en las estanterías seguían ahí apilados aunque varios de ellos eran nuevos

Ya es bastante tarde que no entiende que es el Maou

Yuuri por puros instinto se escondido debajo del escritorio

Vamos Gwenldal no seas tan estricto,, después de todo esta cuidando a Alexandra y Millan

Eso lo aria Yurel sin ningún problema – suspiro – ella saco toda tu paciencia para los niños, en cambio Rinji

El también tiene puntos fuertes y aunque en un principio creí que me odiaría por no decirle que yo era su padre me recibió con los brazos abiertos , en eso se parece a el, seguramente se convertirá en un buen rey

No lo dudo , pero siempre y cuando este para cumplir con esa tarea

Tío Gwenldal, padre – dijo entrando - este ... lamento la tardanza

No importa ahí están los papeles para hoy ponte a revisarlos

Si

Tuvo que esperan hasta la hora del desayuno para salir de su escondite ¿qué era lo que sucedía? Talvez el viajar entre mundo les había jugado una mala pasada y trascurrió un lapso mas grande. Si eso debía ser ¿pero entonces que sucedió con Greta y Wolfram?

Yuuri – la voz conocida por el le hizo detener su avance

Wolfram – dijo abriendo los ojos y los brazos, corrió a abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello - ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido aquí?

Yuuri cálmate, tranquilo – devolvió el abrazo, el pelinegro suspiro calmadamente, en vuelto con esa sabana de protección que solo el rubio le podía proporcionar aunque se sentía algo melancólico – dime ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

Ayer tenía que regresar a casa pero cuando iba a salir de la tina me di cuenta que había olvidado algo importante, regrese, supongo que fue demasiado esfuerzo porque hoy ya desperté en la habitación

¿Recuerdas que era eso tan importante?

No

Bueno no importa, vamos

¿A dónde?

Al templo de Shinou

¿Por qué?

Porque ya no puedes estar aquí

¿Por qué?

Porque tu tiempo se acabo y Rinji ahora es le Maou

¿Por qué?

Así lo dispuso Shinou, ha pasado mucho desde que...

El rubio tiraba del ex rey hacia la puerta principal, una vez en el templo de Shinou todo se arreglaría

Ah! Waltorana – el joven rey reconoció al tío de su prometido y salió disparado a recibirlo, se detuvo en seco ¿por qué vestía de negro?

¿Y Von Voltaire? – pregunto el hombre rubio a uno de los soldados que se acerco a recibirlo

Con Sir Séller, están por salir al templo...

Pensé que olvidarían la fecha – el noble puso algo de asido a sus palabras

Como hacerlo es nuestro hermano – Conrad salía de un costado del castillo – pero usted me sorprende aun le lleva luto

¿luto? ¿hermano? – no podía ser, acababa de ver a los tres hermanos

Para mí el deceso de mi amado sobrino es una tragedia que no se apartara de mi corazón en toda mi vida

Yuuri se volvió a ver a Wofram, era cierto, todos habían cambiado, envejecido seria una palabra más acertada en cambio el rubio

Yuuri – llamo extendiéndole su mano asia el

No te acerques – estaba asustado – ¿Wolfram estás muerto? – pregunto rezando internamente para quela respuesta fuera NO

Si – dijo muy bajito – hace ya más de treinta y dos años, pero Yuuri por favor escúchame

Treinta y dos años – si antes estaba asustado ahora estaba aterrado – no aléjate, eres uno de esos espíritus vengativos, no te acerques - grito corriendo en sentido contrario

Salió por la puerta que daba a los jardines esos en donde crecían las flores bautizadas con sus nombres. La brisa era cálida y los niños hijos de su regente jugaban con gran emoción

¿Lo dices en serio? – Millan corría intentando atrapar a una mariposa

Si, fue ayer por la noche – su hermana se encontraba arriba de un árbol colgada únicamente de los pies – papá dice que ese fantasma lleva mucho tiempo en el castillo

¿Estas jugando?

Que no Millan, es mas, es pariente nuestro

Ya, que no me creo nada Ale – al niño por fin había cogido al animalito

Pero lo que no me gusta es como se ve – ella se acariciaba la barbilla pensando muy al estilo Gwenldal

¿Por qué? Tiene un pinta horrible – y el chiquillo se jalo las mejillas haciendo caras

No por el contrario, es muy guapo, porque es un chico, tiene los cabellos rubios como el sol y los ojos verdes, se parece a abuela Cheri, pero versión tierna y dulce, no tan – dijo haciendo con las manos señas a sus voluminosos pechos - es mas yo diría que cualquiera se enamoraría de él

Estás loca, como te enamoras de un fantasma

Es que tu eres un tonto, los hombres no saben nada del romanticismo – aseguro ella

Pero para mí que no es un fantasma – el niño soltó al insecto que salió volando al cielo azul

Eh!

Si es tan bello como dices no puede ser un fantasma – se sentó en la hierba fresca y cruzo los brazos en un gesto muy típico de Anissina – ese chico debe estar esperando algo…

Así es – la inventora y madre de esos dos acaba de salir – por eso he creado a HABLA CON LAS ALMAS-KUN – ella descubrió lo que a los ojos de Yuuri simplemente era una tabla uhija

Deja eso en paz – el general se coloco junto a su esposa y la tomo por la cintura – todos sabemos lo que él espera

Entonces ¿si es un fantasma papá? – grito emocionado Millan

Si, ese joven que Alexandria vio en el pasillo en vida fue conocido como el tercer hijo de la reina sexy, Wolfram Von Bielefeld – soltó con dolor – mi pequeño y adorado hermanito – una lagrima salió de sus ojos azules

Gwenldal… - la inventora lo abrazo – se trata de Wolfram estoy segura que conseguirá llegar al descanso eterno

Pero son ya son treinta y dos años y aun sigue vagando, buscando…

Se fuerte, esta pena Wolf la carga con gusto, sabes que lo amo desde el fondo de su corazón y aun su alma esta encadenada al mismo destino que el de…

¿Que están haciendo? Waltorana esta subiéndose por las paredes, ya es hora de irnos

Papá nos contaba quien es el hermoso fantasma del castillo – el castaño lo miro con duda, ellos habían acordado dejar ese incidente en el pasado

No lo pude evitar Alexandra lo vio ayer… - fue la respuesta el mayor de los hermanos

continuara...

Yuuri en verdad estaba conmocionado con todo lo escuchado, era verdad Wolfram estaba muerto, su corazón dio un salto de dolor. Escucho la voz del rubio aproximándose, su piel se erizo, aunque fuera Wofram eso no cambia que fuera un fantasma. Salió al patio, tenía que decirle a Conrad que él podía no solo ver a su hermano sino que también lo escuchaba y le pedía que fuera al templo de Shinou.

Sus pies se detuvieron a escasos metros de la familia real, y con rapidez digna de un jugador de beisbol cambio de dirección, ahora corría hacia la salida del costado, esa que llevaba al templo.

Wolfram era un alma en pena, y si le pedía tan insistentemente que fuera a ese recinto sagrado era porque muy seguramente ahí se encontraba la razón de su desconsuelo.

El rubio salió al jardín podía ver al pelinegro correr hacia sus hermanos, de nada le serviría, debía detenerlo no quería que se enterara así de su condición, intento darle alcance, a la mitad el pelinegro cambio de rumbo y el otro chico no supo cómo interpretarlo.

Sonrió, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, el aun seguía persiguiendo al Maou y el otro vilmente se le resistía.

Una nube cubrió el sol por unos instantes, su constitución casi transparente se mostro a los que ocupaban el jardín y uno más que llegaba a reclamar la tardanza.

Waltorana se quedo lívido, ahí parado en medio de las hermosas flores Wolfram parecía flotar, su rostro como tantas veces que lo había visto en el castillo durante ese tiempo seguía estando triste pero nunca cansado

Ya déjalo – grito el hombre rubio casi pegando sus manos a su pecho, le dolía ver el alma de su adorado sobrino en pena – ya es suficiente, nadie te culpara si ahora lo abandonas – los demás se giraron en el momento justo para observar a un Waltorana caer de rodillas llorando y un rubio que tras el paso de esa leve sombra iba desapareciendo

Se fuerte - grito Conrad también con lagrimas en los ojos

Te queremos – ese fue Gwenldal quien corrió para intentan tocar aunque solo fuera por escasos segundos esa figura translucida que en algún momento fue conocido como el príncipe de Shin Makoku

El rubio le había tendido la mano a su mayor y las yemas de sus dedos se tocaron si tocarse, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios y asintió antes de desaparecer por completo.

¿Cuánto más tendremos que soportar verlo así? – el general intentaba no llora

El ha escogido su camino, no lo podemos cambiar – contesto el castaño colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano

Pero…

Confiemos en él – dijo con los ojos rojos por el llanto, el otro solo asintió

Ya casi podía ver el templo de Shinou, la puerta como siempre estaba resguardada por dos sacerdotisas, paso como si nada, es decir el era el Maou ¿por que tendrían que impedirle el paso? La fuente en medio del gran edificio lo saludo como en antaño, nada había cambiado

Wolfram no tardo en entrar por esa misma puerta, sus ojos estaban tristes, eso lo conmovió por un instante.

Wolfram ya estoy aquí, ahora dime que es lo que te atormenta, que te molesta tanto para que tengas que estar atado a este mundo como Shinou – el pelinegro buscaba otra forma de salir por si el rubio intentaba acercarse más de lo debido

Tu – fue su escueta respuesta

Estás loco, no vez que yo aun estoy vivo, si antes dije que solo podíamos ser amigos ahora lo reafirmo, dime qué puedo hacer para…

No somos amigos estamos casados – dijo con las lagrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos – soy tu esposo y estaré contigo por siempre

Aun si eso fuera cierto deberíamos tener una prueba de ello, no sé como los anillos de bodas… - dijo levantando la mano para mostrarle que en sus dedo anular no había nada, algo soltó un destello y Yuuri se puso pálido, ahí estaba la prueba lleva un hermoso anillo de oro blanco

Yuuri por favor déjame acércame

No aléjate – se sujeto la cabeza, no recordaba nada, ¿de dónde demonios había salido ese anillo?

Yuuri no es necesario que sufras así, por favor déjame ayudarte - suplicaba el mazoku de fuego dando unos pasos asia él

No, no quiero – salió por una de las puertas laterales

Yuuri para no debes ir ahí – grito, pero fue demasiado tarde

El lugar era hermoso, el jardín de Pacto de Sangre era nada a comparación de lo que veía, las hermosas flores de lo que parecían sakuras floreaban a todo lo que deban llenado de pétalos todo el lugar, los matorrales de flores crecían sin supervisión pero no por ello eran menos hermosos, dio unos pasos hacia delante y su pie se encontró con una pequeña placa, se agacho dispuesto a retirar los pétalos de aquellas flores que cubrían todo el suelo.

En memoria de… - no podía ser eso era el cementerio

Yuuri – el pelinegro estaba sudando frio, acaso Wolfram lo había llevado ahí para matarlo y como él dijo estar juntos por siempre

Caminaba de espaldas así que no vio las dos únicas lapidas que se alzaban en el fondo, las caras internas de sus rodillas chocaron con ellas y se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo

¿Por qué esas eran las únicas lapidas si todos los demás solo eran placas en el suelo? Su curiosidad lo mataba, además ya no escuchaba al rubio llamándolo ¿Se habría desviado? No le tomo mucha importancia y retiro las flores que cubrían los mini monumentos, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus pies no le respondían. Lo único que pudo hacer es caer al suelo y abrazarse así mismo. Eso no podía estar pasando

Te dije que no debías venir – dijo el rubio colocándose cerca de el abrazándolo con fuerza

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – dijo ahora si refugiándose en el pecho de su esposo

¿De verdad quieres saber?

Sí, quiero saber el motivo de eso – dijo señalando la inscripción

Aquí yace el cuerpo de Shibuya Yuuri, amado esposo y padre, un gobernante digno de alabanza, tus amigos y pueblo te amaran por siempre. REY PASIFICADOR

Nuestro compromiso se rompió a los cinco años de haber comenzado, Greta tenía ya cerca de los dieciséis cuando tuvo que marcharse, ella debía tomar su responsabilidad como única heredera de Suberea, y bueno creí que estaría bien, después de todo tuvo un muy buen ejemplo de rey – sonrió con nostalgia – dos meses después de ello varias de las familias nobles comenzaron a inundar Pacto de Sangre con posibles candidatas, intente marcharme del castillo me era doloroso verte sonreírle a todas. Tú te negaste a mi petición, es mas me amenazaste, no pongas esa cara – Yuuri lo miraba con sorpresa – ya sé que no recuerdas pero es la verdad. Me obligaste a permanecer en Pacto de Sangre fundamentando que era un soldado y bebía obedecerte, es cierto pero mi corazón lloraba. Mis hermanos intentaron hacerte reaccionar, en contestación a esa acciones mandaste a colocar mi habitación al lado de la tuya, alegando que en cualquier momento yo podría escapar, tal vez no me conocías tan bien, yo jamás te abandonaría. Las semanas pasaron igual que los meses, las cosas parecían no haber cambiando mucho de cuando éramos prometidos a ese entonces que solo fuimos según tu, amigos. Para ti parecía estar bien, pero yo quería huir, ahora doy gracias a que fueras tan terco enclenque – se coloco mejor ahora descansaba en su regazo, lo demás de su cuerpo estaba sobre la hojarasca. El rubio lo observaba desde arriba dejando que el pelinegro escondiera su rostro entre sus muslos en un intento de ocultarse de aquella verdad que entraba por sus oídos – ella llego casi un año después, era bonita, no te lo voy a negar y con cada día que pasaba ella se ganaba tu cariño o así lo pensé, tanto que casi todo el tiempo que compartíamos juntos que en algunas ocasiones era todo el día ahora se lo dedicabas a ella, nuevamente mi corazón fue destrozado, pero como tu amigo te desee lo mejor, como aquel que te amaba me aparte para que tu pudieras conseguir tu felicidad – bajo la cabeza y lloro, Yuuri tomo la mano blanca entre las suyas y apretó con fuerza infundiéndole seguridad – cuatro meses después anunciaste tu boda, ella brincaba de gusto y yo lloraba por los rincones, pero así debía ser, ni aun con el anuncio de tu matrimonio me permitiste cambiar de habitación, alegabas que al ser tu padrino tenias muchas cosas que compartir conmigo y que si estaba cerca era mejor, no dejaste que ella entrara a tu lecho antes de la ceremonia, un poco indignada tuvo que obedecer. Una noche antes de tu boda me visitaste en mi habitación no te esperaba y me asombro tu petición, deseabas dormir conmigo una última vez, como antes, me sonroje y estaba por echarte y llamarte infiel – el rey sonrió con agrado eso no necesitaba imaginárselo era una escena muy típica entre ellos – pero luego y a pesar de mi orgullo acepte, no me importo que me llamaran "el amante", dormiría contigo una vez más, volvería a sentir tu calor y tu aroma junto a mi – el pelinegro paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de quien le relataba, como tratando de decirle, ahora todo está bien – y así fue, esa noche me permitiste abrazarte y dormir junto a ti como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si siguiéramos siendo prometidos, pero yo sabía que mañana apenas despuntara el alba te perdería para siempre. Todo lucia glorioso, se habían esmerado mucho en tu boda, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? eras nuestro amado Maou. Eran en punto medio día, cuando el sol entraba por el gran domo del templo de Shinou, ella entraría y uniría sus manos a las tuyas en signo de amor eterno y tras ese gesto ya no importaría quien se opusiera serian marido y mujer por la eternidad – Yuuri miro su mano y el rubio entendió que se preguntaba por las sortijas – esas te las di yo, eso fue lo que regresaste a buscar, eso tan importante que habías olvidado fueron esas argollas que han pasado de generación en generación en mi familia y que como tu padrino yo te obsequie, querías mostrárselas a Miko-chan antes de la ceremonia, y te fuiste, no lo preví, regresaste, yo solo te vi entrar a tu cuarto con gran rabia, me acerque a ver que te pasaba, no te contuviste me gritastes lo que viste, ella estaba con otro, se besaba con otro pero por sobre todo, le juraba amor a otro, no sabía cómo consolarte, te pedí que detuvieras la ceremonia, te negaste, pensabas dejarla con las manos extendidas en el altar, que ingenuos fuimos. Todo trascurría según lo previsto, yo me encontraba a un lado tuyo, lo suficientemente alejado de la luz del domo, porque será considerado sacrílego de entra a ella, solo la pareja debe estar ahí, ella camino despacio, mirándote a los ojos. Cuando dio el primer paso dentro de esa luz mi vista se agrando y mi alma casi salió de mi cuerpo, ella levantaba una daga en tu contra – jadeo por el recuerdo – me coloque en medio, sentí como la navaja entraba en mi espalda, mis fuerzas me abandonaron y fueron tus manos las que me recibieron, ahí bajo esa luz habíamos unido nuestras manos y nuestro futuro, lastima que fuera tan corto, de inmediato supe que no sobreviviría, mi hermano y demás guardias la separaron de nosotros arrancándole de cuajo el arma, ella gritaba y chillaba, decía que fue nuestra culpa que su pequeño reino hubiese sido arrasado por gran Shimaron, cosa que no tenía validez pero que ella creía como cierta. Trataste de sanar mi herida, lo único que conseguiste fue que viviera dos semanas mas – se agacho lo mas que pudo en aquella posición y se abrazo a la espalda del rey – pero sabes fueron las semanas más hermosas de mi vida – una gotita mojo su pantalón y supo que Maou lloraba – te tuve a mi lado, diciéndome lo mucho que me amabas, que no deseabas perderme, y solo por esas palabras yo intentaba cumplir con tu deseo y vivir un día mas, Yuuri siempre fuiste mi vida, mi amor, mi alma, mi existencia, tu eres mi mundo, mi todo, esa noche antes de morir me atrevía a pedirte lo que por tanto tiempo necesite y añore en secreto – suspiro – perecerte por completo, al principio te negaste, diciéndome que cuando estuviera mejor ya habría tiempo para ello, pero yo sabía que eso no sería jamás, en ese momento no me di cuenta, estaba tan débil que apenas si sabía de mí, no logre ver lo decaído que estabas, lo mal que te sentías y la tristeza que te causaba, nuestra primera y única noche es mi más preciado recuerdo, te sentí dentro mío y aunque solo fue una vez me sentí completo. Cuando el día llego yo abrí los ojos, ya no sentía frio ni miedo, el dolor había desaparecido y una luz cálida y suave me envolvía, intente ir hacia ella, una voz me detuvo en mi camino, eras tu, llorabas y me pedias que no me fuera, di media vuelta y regrese, fue extraño ver mi propio funeral, aun mas intentar hablar con las personas y que estas no me escucharan – se levanto invitando a hacer lo mismo a su esposo – pero estaba contento podía verte, pensé, fue una sorpresa ver que poco a poco tu salud menguaba, si antes estaba decaído ahora parecías estar casi a un paso de la tumba, por las noches yo te hablaba intentaba que me escucharas, te decía que si mi muerte era la razón de esto no debías sentir culpa que yo había dado con gusto mi vida por ti – entraron al templo Shinou tomados de la mano – tu en sueños que creía ser la única forma de que me escuchabas respondías "no es culpa, es dolor" no entendía nada, el ultimo día de tu existencia Conrad mando llamar a Urukire, ella debía limpiar tu alma para que no se marchara con arrepentimientos y para mi sorpresa tu declaración fue: De lo único que me arrepiento fue no haberle dicho a tiempo cuanto lo amaba y necesitaba – una mirada más ligera y una sonrisa adorno los labios del monarca – pensé que ahí se terminaría todo, pero el destino da vueltas y tu remordimiento por no hacer las cosas bien te convirtió en un alma en pena, dos años así, yo esperaba verte entrar por la puerta de este templo para que juntos fuéramos a donde solo hay luz, tu nunca llegaste, me propuse buscarte, traerte aquí – el sol casi estaba en el centro del domo – porque es el único lugar de donde podemos partir, pero me encontré que no solo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, sino que incluso pensabas que estabas vivo. Cuando intente traerte aquí la primera vez me contestaste

¿Y tu alma se encadenara a la mía sin importar cuánto tiempo me tome encontrar la paz? – dijo el pelinegro recobrando por completo la conciencia de todos esos años

Y mi respuesta fue: si, por siempre – sus brazos pasaron alrededor del cuello del pelinegro – desde entonces tu repetías el día, una y otra vez y yo debía intentar traerte aquí antes de que el sol se colocara en su punto más alto – bajo la cabeza escondiéndola entre la clavícula del otro – perdóname tarde mucho tiempo

Te amo – dijo el pelinegro mientras bajaba las manos del rubio y las sostenía con firmeza entre las suyas – yo tarde mas en decírtelo

No importa – el rubio sonrió complacido

Nuestra primera boda fue un accidente igual que mi compromiso contigo – el rubio dio un salto estaba comenzando a asustarse – debería bendecir a mi suerte – suspiro – ahora si Sir Lord Von Bielefeld Wolfram ¿quieres ser mi esposo de aquí a la eternidad y lo que venga?

Si, si quiero, te amo Yuuri

El sol entro a raudales por el domo y los ilumino con su tibia luz, los dos se besaron y ahora después de tanto al fin podrían descansar en paz

Fin

Porque la fecha no me podía pasar inadvertida. Es mi favorita.

Y lo dice un demonio.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
